Fast Fury
by storyteller911
Summary: I like driving fast. What can I say? I don't have much of an excuse except that my life has always beenin the fast lane. One foster home after the next since I was born, met good people along the way and kept in touch. Oh yeah and driving fast pays good.
1. Escape from the orphanage

NaruFanFic

NarutoXXX x-over

_summery-_

_"A kid? You want a KID to be the next XXX? You're going senile!""This kid is perfect. He's smart, surprisingly experienced, and no one would suspect him. He'd just look like a rich kid looking for some fun in the underground. He shows them his skills along the way and they start to trust him. He has the skills qualified to be the next agent...Best of all, he's got the tattoo."_

NarutoFastFurious x-over

Fast Fury

_summery-_

_I like driving fast. What can I say? I don't have much of an excuse except that my life has always beenin the fast lane. One foster home after the next since I was born, meeting some nice people along the way and keep in touch. I earn my keep for me and my little brother winning street races... nowadays._

**Fast Fury**

Chapter 1

I like driving fast.

What can I say?

I don't have much of an excuse except that my life has always been in the fast lane.

Forced into and kicked out of one foster home after the next since I was born, meeting some nice people I didn't live with along the way and keeping in touch.

As a baby, I basically stayed in an orphanage until I was four when a nice rich family that thought i was simply to adorable to not live with a family such as theirs. They already had a little boy but due to comlications, the wife couldn't have any more children. The little boy was two years older than me with freckles and red hair who hated me from day one because of how much the maids adored my golden spikes, saphire blue eyes, and usual but all the more adorable whisker-like birthmarks.

A week and a half later, the brat rolled down the stairs to purposely injure himself and said I shoved him from the top. The parents, of course, believed him over me even with several maids and the mansion's cook and head butler witnessed me helping make a birthday cake in the kitchen for one of the maids' daughters.

Every witness to my support in that masion quit the next day.

I was back in the orpahge_ temporarily _for another two years before another family thought I was adorable and they took me in. After a couple days I found they only wanted me as a doll to show off to the neighbors families. Some of the families just turned away just because I wasn't the couple's real kid. The couple didn't care where I went and actually beat me a few times if I wasn't being a good enough doll. I ran way and stayed with nice old man for a few months and the couple didn't report me missing, afraid of getting into trouble. The old man didn't know I was staying in his attic until it'd already been almost half a year, he thought I was still living with the couple until he'd gone by their house one day because I'd forgotten my lucky bandana last time I came to visit him. The couple only froze and said they'd never heard of me. The old man came back home and found me sleeping in his attic.

The old man saw me as the closest thing to a grandson he'd had in a long time but new I wouldn't be able to stay there with him because the state wouldn't allow it stating he was too old and could die any day now.

I still keep in touch with Gramps too. Die-any-day-now my ass!

So, it was back to the orphanage.

Seventh birthday came and went and I was taken in by another rich stiff, but this guy only wanted me for a reason to get the billion dollar fortune from his aunt, who he was only related to by marriage, who wasn't biting the bait. She didn't like me at first because of my smart mouth and crude honesty but later started to love me for the same reasons. Funny how she looked twenty or thirty years younger than her real age yet I still called her "Granny" or "Old Bat" while she call ed me "Runt" or "Brat". Her nephew saw I got too much approval from her than he liked so it was back to the orphanage around my eighth birthday. Granny gave me a Birthday card with a slip of paper and info on the inside along with a laptop with a wireless internet hook-up built in for a present along with, unkown to the nephew, the necklace she always wore that was worth three times her fortune.

I usually keep it hidden under my shirt, but not once since I've gotten it have I ever taken it off.

Using the info she'd given to me, I found that she and her best and oldest friend, who I'd dubbed "Uncle Pervert", made me a bank acount in my name and everything and put half her fortune in it and the other half would be added when Granny passed on.

Their money-grubbing nephew _still _doesn't know about it.

In the year I was part of the family, Uncle Pervert taught me all he knew about computers and we discovered I had a natural talent for hacking among other things with technology.

Three months after being in the orphanage yet again, I was finally adopted into a nice family with an older brother for me that was in his last year of high school, graduating two months later. I made lots of friends and I was really close to my brother, Irving... That all ended all but a week after I turned eleven. The people I was finally able to call "Mom" and "Dad" were killed in a car crash. Even though Irving was in his third year of college and legally an adult according to the state, he still wasn't allowed to take me in because we weren't really related.

We meet up when we can.

I didn't want any more "fake families" and I said so to the orphanage staff who started seeing me as "walking damaged goods" after being thrown back to them the second and third time. I pretty much kept to myself and my laptop or sketches. Art and tech seemed to be holding my best talents. A friend I had in the orphange, Simon a.k.a. Si, was always drawing with charcole or painting with black paint, it was never with colors. He was the same age as me and I was the only one he ever showed his true smile to, around everyone else it was this creepy fake smile, with no emotion whatsoever behind it. He came to the orphange when he was six and was the only survivor of a fire that killed his single mother and brother. The reason he survived was because he was at school, his brother was home sick, and his mother was known to have fainting spells and had one while she was cooking on the stove-top.

When I was twelve, it seemed as if the state officially put me into an orphanage to stay seeing as whenever a new family thought I be perfect for their family, the "warden", as we called him, told them not to bother. I'd met Kyle soon after, a kid about half my age at the time and I was the only one he talked to much less warmed up to.

Kyle's dad was a military officer who'd become less cheery and more distant when Kyle's mom died in childbirth with Kyle's baby sister. A few weeks before coming to the orphenage, Kyle and his nanny got a letter from his dad's senior officer regretting to inform them that Kyle's dad had died in the line of duty.

Kyle was only in the orphange for a month and some rich old lady wanted to adopt him only to make him her puppet to grow up as the perfect future president of her own business corporation. She didn't care who she got from the orphange as long as they were young but old enough to listen and obey. Kyle seemed to fit the discription. He wanted to stay with me and when the caretakers told this to the old lady said she didn't care and said she'd be back to pick him up by the end of the week by force if neccesary.

Si and me were already thinking of escaping the orphange for the past half year and agreed to go our sepreate ways but still keep in touch on the outside. I told him that I'd be taking Kyle with me. The kid grew on me too much to just leave him.

Two days before the old lady was going to take Kyle away, I asked the runt if he wanted to leave with me and become my little brother.

My answer was him crying into abdomen and clutching my hoodie without letting go for three whole hours.

The next night, two and a half hours after lights out, I sat up in my bed from false sleep and looked to Si's bed, across from mine, and he sat up a minute or two later before coming over to my bed as I pulled my laptop case from under my bed and opening my laptop.

"You're all packed right?" I whisper.

"Yeah, you?" Simon questioned.

"I was packed this morning."

"Ready for everything as always, Nick."

"You know it. Get ready to have you're existance in the orphanage according to computer file erased Si."

"I've been waiting for it. I've already flushed the paper and photgrachpic evedence we're not bringing with us."

"In the furnace right?"

"Yup." Simon said with a light pop on the "p".

"And the sleeping pills?"

"Went into the warden's late night instant coffee mix, crushed into powder so it won't be noticed. I guess it's a bit of a good thing that guy really was a prison warden once otherwise he wouldn't be so paranoid about being awake 24/7 to keep an eye on things."

"Good. And, by the way, you're right about that paranoia." I said finished deleting Si's files and started on Kyle's. "One of the first things I did earlier was mess with security cameras so that they'd be showing reruns from footage over a month ago before they shut off automatically at around one in the morning."

"Nice. Saving your file for last?" Si asked, though he didn't seem a bit surprised.

"Yup." I said imitating his earlier reply. "Security alarms will turn off in a few minutes and stay off for a full hour and it'll be like nothing happened excpet for maybe a suspected power surge, thank god I never listen to the weatherman who said, 'sunny days all week' and went with my gut to check for myself."

"Don't you just love the pouring rain?" Si asked making the two of us muffle our snickers. "Did you remind Ky to dress an hour beforehand like we did?"

"Didn't need to." I said, unable to hide my smile. "The kid's got a natural talent for acting. One of the caretakers tried getting him to undress and dress for bed waiting for me to read him a story for bed and he kept shouted and whining without saying a word, like always, and I told them that they should just let him sleep in his clothes tonight because the old lady promised to have them burned anyway. Ky packed all his clothes for it to by burned tommorrow as ordered, or so they think. No one suspected a thing." I closed my laptop and put it in it's case before grabbing my bag and tying my lucky orange bandana around my wrist. "Let's go get Ky."

Si nodded and we hurried to down the isle to Kyle's bed about a dozen bed's from mine and Si's. Kyle was sleeping hugging the red cap I gave him for his birthday a week ago. You never saw him without it, even though it was too big, but I got it for him to grow into anyway. I shook him awake carefully and he rubbed his eyes tiredly before sitting up and slipping into his lemon yellow hoodie, his sneakers, and getting his bag from under his bed to smile at me.

I checked my watch before taking his hat and putting it on his head and grabbing his hand to go with Si right behind us. We got to a window on the first floor of the three story building with plenty of trees outside and I checked my watch mentally counting down the seconds for the security to shut off and counted the last five on my hand for Ky and Si. The red light on the little moniter above us went out and I imediately opened the window having Si go out first to help me get Kyle out before I fallowed, closing the window behind me. We pulled our hoods up and ran for the front gate, hurrying out and closing it just like the window before running down the sidewalk stopping from time to time for a few seconds out of sight of anyone.

About a half an hour later, the rain was beginning to let up and we were getting closer to a Walmart. A few more minutes of running later we got there and headed for a gardening shed standing outside with other outside items on sale. Once we were inside the gardening shed, we took out our flashlights and pulled down our hoods.

"Empty out your bags of the things you want to keep." I said.

We all did it. We wanted to leave everything orphange rlated behind, including the old donated bags and left all out clothes inside. We used some grocery bags we saved without the staff or warden knowing from the last couple times the staff went grocery shopping to keep the things we wanted to keep together.

Si kept his charcole, paint, and sketchbooks along with pictures he still had of his mom and brother, that were saved fron the fire, and his brother's black wristband with a letter "H" on it in red and his needed info.

Kyle kept the picture of his pregnant mom, his cheerful dad, and him when he was about four, the cap I gave him, and his dad's army knife that the warden kept in his safe and his needed info.

Si and me both know how to pick locks and decode safe tumblers.

I obviously kept my labtop and black and orange labtop case, the only picture I had of my parents, all the pictures and letters from my important people from my foster families before I gained an email adress, my necklace still hanging from my neck under my shirt, and my lucky orange bandana still on my wrist as well as my needed info.

"The rain will stop in a few more minutes, when it does, Si, you throw the bags in the nearest dumpster while I go look for the electrical box to hack the security locks and get us in there." I said. "First we get our way of travel, then clothes, sleep, wake up, grab food, and get the hell out before Walmart opens tomorrow."

This went as planned.

Si threw our old clothes and bags out while I hacked the secuirty lockes and few cameras. Once inside, we went straight to the bikes... until we saw electric scooters. Si got one for him to stand on while I got a bigger one with a seat for Kyle, both had metal baskets. Once we had the scooters unlocked from the racks and their chargers we set them down in the isles before heading to the clothes. Three pairs of pants, boxers, shorts, shirts, two pairs of sneakers and hoodies for each of us and a bag of socks split between the three of us all later we stood in new clothes, threw out the wet clothes we'd been wearing, and took sleeping bags from the camping isle and slept.

My watch beeped at six and we woke up to grab food. We grabbed a few bags of jerky and a few snacks before going to the refrigerated stuff and grabbing anything we could fit into our bags with rain jackets and umbrellas, just in case, before getting to our scooters.


	2. Free in the Fast Lane

Chapter 2

We got out of Walmart easily, without being noticed. I thought we'd be cutting this close with the time but, no one had shown up for work yet, so I didn't worry.

We grabbed the sleeping bags we'd slept in on a last-minute choice along with wigs and temporary hair coloring, thinking that there would be a lot of times we'd have to sleep on the streets and even with our records at the orphanage clean, they may still find a way to look for us. I told Kyle to keep his cap in his bag until we were out of state and he colored his spikes black. Si wore a carrot-top bowl-cut wig with bangs that covered his eyebrows and used brown eye-liner to make freckles making him look like a genuine ginger-kid. I hid my lucky bandana on my upper left biscep under my hoodie, took my necklace out of hiding, put liquid cover-up over my birthmarks (it felt so weird), colored my hair to look dirty blonde, and wore green-rim glasses.

We'd been riding our scooters for several hours, stopping a couple times to eat, drink, or go the bathroom, before stopping to recharge our scooters at an internet cafe. While our scooters charged, we ate what we stuffed into our bags and I sent a few emails to the people I could trust. Namely Granny aka Tanya Sandwell, Uncle Pervert aka Jeremy Senta, Old Man aka Harold Sampson, a former butler Kasey Hunter, and my older brother Irving. The emails I'd sent were summerized versions of the escape, hiding in Walmart, and of what little choice I had in doing so and why.

After the e-mails were sent, I closed my labtop, and gave Kyle a couple bucks to play a couple of the arcade games they had in the cafe.

A couple hours later, I checked for any replies to my emails.

First response was from Uncle Pervert saying I was crazy and it was just like me to pull something like that off. The next was from Irving, scolding me, though that was no surprise. When he wasn't being my older brother, Irving was a mother hen. The next was from Granny, and just by judging the all-caps and bolded letters in her reply, it was obvious she'd wanted to yell it at me rather then type it. Kasey acutally congratulated me.

The one thing in common with all their replies was asking what they could do to help. So I ask them where they are right now and who can get three passports on the next flight anywhere out of state. Si and me already knew four to five different languages and Kyle was learning two to three from us. We didn't care where we went as long as it got us away.

Coincidentally, both Kasey and Uncle Pervert were just a couple towns away. Uncle Pervert was at a convention signing autographs for a perverted novel series he'd written and is still continuing. Kasey was a fan.

Uncle Pervert told us to meet him and Kasey at a burger place near the convention.

We left the internet cafe as soon as I told them we would and emailed the others we were meeting the two and that I'd email them again soon. We stopped a couple times to eat and go the bathroom but we made it. We got to the burger place Uncle Pervert mentioned and ate what was left in our bags and waited. About an hour later, a long white-haired old man with red-tear-like marks on his face in a gray suit and a spikey silver-haired guy with a modern-day eye-patch in jeans and T-shirt right behind him walk in.

"Uncle Jeremy!" I said with a wave.

I had to resist shouting "Uncle Pervert" because we didn't want too much attention on us.

Jeremy and Kasey look over and had to look closer at me before smiling and joining our table.

"Hey kid, you look well." The pervert said.

"I haven't felt better." I said honestly with a smile before putting a hand over Kyle's temporary black spikes. "This is my little brother Kyle and my borther-like friend Simon or Si."

"You boys want something to eat before me go?" Kasey asked.

"We ate what we had left in our bags but we wouldn't mind a couple burgers and fries to go." Si said with his fake-smile.

"And chicken tenders." Kyle added.

"Maybe some soda too?" I added.

The two laughed before taking us up to the register to order. After odering us several burgers, fries, chicken tenders, sodas, and little pies we left the burger place and Jeremy helped Kasey put our scooters in the back of Kasey's truck. We first went to the hotel Kasey was staying at and Jeremy took our pictures, while we were still disguised of course, and left for the hotel he was staying in to make fake passports for us. Kasey drove to the convention from a few towns over. After showering or bathing, we slept in our sleeping bags on the floor of Kasey's hotel room that night. The next morning we recolored our hair, Si put his wig back on before putting on his fake freckles, and I covered up my whisker-like birthmarks while Kasey odered for four big breakfasts. While we ate, Jeremy came back and gave us our passports. He wasn't just sending us out of the state, he was sending us off the continent. But of course he was coming with us.

Uncle Pervert and Granny both owned different villas or cabins in different parts of the world. Uncle Pervert was planning to take a vacation after the convention at his villa in Hawaii. The only change in his plans was now he was taking three kids with him. We said our goodbyes to Kasey and took the first flight out to Hawaii, our electric scooters with the luggage.

We learned how to surf. Kyle loved it but it wasn't fast enough for me. Although, there was this rush I felt when my arm was nearly taken off by a shark. To this day, we still don't know how I'd gotten away without a scar.

Si liked designing boards rather than riding them, even got into it so much that he started using colors, but he loved giving his work a test run. We got aprentice jobs at a surf board shack as soon was we knew how to surf. I designed boards too, but I found my sketches were more of cars than surfboards. Soon I went into auto and learned everything I could about any car inside and out where ever I could wether it was online or on the islands.

* * *

><p>Seven years.<p>

We lived at Jeremy's villa for seven years. Jeremy stopped by every time he had the chance and Granny came with him. Kasey would visit sometimes, Irving emailed me and we video chatted every couple weeks, and the Old Man stayed with us for a little over half a year in our second year living in Hawaii before getting his own place on the island.

Si and me graduated from high school at fifteen and Kyle had just finished his sophmore year at thirteen when we were ninteen. I learned how to race before I'd gotten my driving lessons in several different ways on several different kinds of track. Kyle was a surfing champion by his eleventh birthday, and Si had sold one of his work-of-art surfboards before he turned fourteen and now owned his own surfboard shack that looked more like a three-story villa.

It was time we went our seperate ways.

Si got his own place with a girl our own age he fell in love with enough to show his emotions around and stayed in Hawaii. She was this really nice, but sometimes talked too much and was a hopeless romantic, platnium blonde girl named Iris with a ponytail down to her butt.

I'd bought an apartment for Kyle and me and had a transefer set up for Kyle's school in Tokyo. We planned to finish Kyle's high school years there before going somewhere else.

Maybe New York.

"Are you sure about leaving?" Iris asked while she and Si had an arm around each others waist and the Old Man stood off to the side with a walking-cane.

"You're asking this while we're at the airport to get on our flight?" I asked her.

"Just making sure." Iris said. "We know you and last minute decisions."

"That's only if there are last minute changes." I say before smiling and pointing to Si. "Take care of this guy alright. God knows he needs it."

Iris and Si laugh before pulling me and Kyle into a group hug when our flight was called.

"You call us when Kyle graduates." Old Man said.

"Yep. But we'll be sure to keep in touch along the way." I assured him.

"Come on Nick, we don't want to miss our flight." Kyle said to me.

"Look who's in a hurry to leave." Iris said earning a rasberry from Kyle.

"He's right though." Si said. "Call us when you land."

"Will do."

And we were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>As a side note- this fic does NOT take place during Tokyo Drift.<strong>

**Han is ALIVE!**

**This fic takes place in the fourth Fast and Furious movie and possibly Fast Five in later chapters.**

**Actually, Fast Five was awsome so, yeah, Fast Five will most likely happen in this fic.**

**Later.**


	3. You Drift?

Chapter 3

We've been in Tokyo for three days. THREE days... and Kyle's already trying to give me a reputation. It's not like I needed one. We were only going to be in Tokyo for two years.

I wasn't planning one trying to get noticed.

Just see the sights, drive a bit, have some fun, get some money for us that we didn't already have while I'm here, and make sure Kyle graduates high school at fifteen like Si and me. He's smart enough for it!

But apparently, Kyle got to talking to these third-years who he'd overheard talking about racing and asked them about it. They laughed like he was joking about being interested but decided to humor him. He then later calls me about checking out the sights and I said it was fine as long as he got home for dinner.

I'm just getting home from applying for a job at this garage and just took off my orange hoodie when I get another call from Kyle's phone.

"What is it Kyle?" I say.

"Your little brother has a big mouth." Someone said on the other side.

"Don't I know it. Who's this and what are you doing on the runt's phone?" I ask.

The guy chuckles. "The _runt_ came to watch some racing and seems to think we're good but not as good as you."

"Now why would he think that?" I asked sarcastically.

"He seems to have much confidence in you seeing as he already placed bets."

I pinch the bridge of my nose with a sigh of irritation. Damnit, Kyle... "And what exactly has he bet?"

"A car and the amount of cash in my pocket." The guy chuckles again.

"... What kind of car and how much cash would that be?" I ask.

"Koenigsegg ccxr and 500 ryo." He chuckles.

I can't help but smirk. Kyle may have a big mouth but he sure knows when and how to use it. But now, if I lost, we'd owe this guy a lot.

"Where are these races?" I ask.

* * *

><p>x<p>

Once I get the address, I slip back on my hoodie and go to take out my silver and black Aprilia Mana 850 gt from the shed and leave for the races. Jeremy was kind enough to have my bike delivered the day before as a going away present. Eyes are all on me as soon as I get there and people are snickering when Kyle says I'm his brother. There was this arrogant guy a few years older than me in all out leather, the leader of this "gang" most likely, with his arms wrapped around a girl about the same age as me. The guy standing next to him had his hair dyed and was holding Kyle by the back of the neck, there was a black guy shaking his head at me with a frown looking to be about my age, next to him was a tall guy with short brown hair also looking to be about my age, and there was this longer-haired guy older than me with a girl under each arm. The arrogant looking guy in leather looked to be telling off the guy with short brown hair until he saw me. He and the hair-dyed guy both looking smug as I walk over, leaving my silver helmet on my bike.

"In case you haven't noticed..." The one holding Kyle says, "this is a _car _race. You need your car. Or did you not know?"

"Yeah but the problem is, I don't have a car." I say with a shrug making them and most watching the show laugh.

"And how exactly did your brother expect you to win his bets without one?" The guy not holding Kyle says.

"By racing. I just need to borrow a car if someone wouldn't mind." I say lazily.

"He can take mine." The longer-haired guy said tossing me a pair of keys.

I catch them without taking my eyes from the guy I'm racing.

"_You should've taken your little brother and left when you had the chance, outsider._" The guy I'm racing says in Japanese.

"_Like I really had the chance, yakuza-wannabe._" I say getting ooh's and is-this-guy-crazy? looks from everyone but the guy with short brown hair who seemed to be wondering what I was saying and a few snickers from the guy letting me use his car. "_Now tell your monkey to let go of my little brother so we can get this over with._"

The guy with dyed hair glares at me but lets go of Kyle and shoves him in my direction when his "Boss" gives him a look. I put a hand on Kyle's head and take him away while the black guy leads us and the guy with short brown hair to an elevator that went down to the races.

"I'm Twinkie by the way. This is Sean." He said while were on the elevator going down. "He's new here too. But, man, you're bro here needs to learn when to keep his mouth shut."

"Nick. And it's funny how it was different some years ago." I say, getting a snicker from Kyle. "So what exactly am I up against Twinkie?"

"You know what DK stands for?" Twinkie asked me.

"Donkey Kong?" Kyle and Sean guess, making me snort.

"Drift King." Twinkie corrects them.

"Drift King..." Kyle said confused before his eyes widen. "Drift racing? I get to see my brother Drift racing? YES! Yes! Yes! Yes! WOOHOOO!"

I shake my head smiling at the kid dancing around before I put my hands to his shoulders to get him to settle down.

"How old is he?" Sean asked curious.

"Thirteen." I answer. "But sometimes I think he's four."

Kyle sticks his tongue out at me in response.

"What's he doing as a first year in a Japanese high school? And how old are you?" Twinkie asked more confused.

"I'm nineteen." I answer. "I graduated in Hawaii at fifteen with my other brother and I'm getting Kyle to do the same here. So, drift racing huh? This'll be fun but... Drift King? Am I obligated to have the title when I win?"

"_If _you win." Twinkie corrected. "Yeah... I take it your little bro wasn't totally exaggerating with what he said to the DK then?"

"Depends. What'd Kyle say?"

"That you could beat DK at any race, any time, and anywhere no matter what." Twinkie said disbelieving.

I smirk and shake my head before looking down at my brother. "Drift King... Kyle, what have you gotten me into?"

"You'll beat him." Kyle said simply.

"That's the problem." I say.

"What do you mean drift?" Sean asked when the elevator doors open.

He got his answer with two cars drifted by.

"Still need a dictionary?" Twinkie asked before leading us to this blue and orange car. "You know that real famous painting? The one with a woman smiling all the time?"

"Mona Lisa." Sean and I said.

"Right, right, right. Mona Lisa." Twinkie said. "Well, look, man, this car here's the is like the Mona Lisa of the drift world. Han rebuilt this bad boy from the ground up. We talking forged pistons, bigger turbo, new rods, new crankshaft. Hey, man, Han's labor ain't cheap, man, you fell me?"

"I got it." I said sitting behind the steering wheel already.

"And hey... How'd you know he's yakuza?" Twinkie asked curious.

I raise an eyebrow and shrug. "I didn't. He just looks like a wanna-be gangsta to me."

Twinkie shakes his head and takes Sean and Kyle over to where Han stood watching.

Cars are in place and a guy comes over to stand between the cars. I see DK look over to me from the corner of my eye, but I ignore him and waited. The guy between the cars point to a girl on the my right.

"Ready." She says.

He point to a girl on DK's left.

"Set." She says.

The guy points both fingers at us, "Go!"

Our tires screech leaving skid marks behind as I take the lead and never give _DK_ the chance to pass me as I drift around the first turn. I never took my eyes from the coarse. I didn't care what it looked like behind me. I was bored and I hadn't been in any street race in weeks.

This made me happy.

But with my opponent underestimating me, I got bored quick.

I hadn't even realized I'd already drifted the next two turns as we made our way up to the second level of the parking garage.

Before I knew it, it was over and I'd gotten out of the car only to be practically tackled by Kyle just after... what-his-name came up in his own car behind me. Twinkie was going on like he couldn't believe I just did that when I tossed Han his keys back, both of us smiling. I just stood there waiting when I turn to look at Takeshi, as Twinkie called him, as he slammed his door shut and walked over to us.

I hold out a hand, never taking my eyes from his, and he hands me the keys to the Koenigsegg ccxr and the 500 ryo before walking away fuming his monkey right behind him along with some girls.

Han nodded his head. "I'm impressed. I didn't expect that."

"I'm full of surprises." I say looking to him. "Now is there any way for me to get rid of the Drift King title without having to lose a race?"

"Not really no." Han said looking like he was holding back a chuckle. "And it doesn't count if you throw the race either."

"Damn. What if I'm not here?" I ask. "I'm only planning on staying for a couple years. Just until Kyle graduates high school."

"You could try passing it on, but it still doesn't really count."

"Damn."

This time, Han did chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>XP<strong>

**I changed my mind on the note I left at the bottom of chapter 2.**

**Tokyo Drift is to awesome to completely leave out.**

**So this fic will be going through the last three Fast Furious movies with a few cahnges. Han still lives, obviously.**

**And I know the car Takeshi drove wasn't a Koenigsegg ccxr but I like that car and this _is_ a fanfic.**

**Next time!**

_**Tokyo's new DK!**_


	4. Family matters

Chapter 4

I found being the DK wasn't so bad.

I got a lot of racing out of it and the money from races I won(all of them).

It'd been two weeks since my race with the Yakuza-wannabe.

The day after, Sean totaled Han's _Mona Lisa_ in attempt to drift race. Needless to say, now he owes Han a car.

Ever since I became the DK, a bunch of people have been challenging me to race for the title, thinking there was no way some "outsider" could have beat Takeshi without it being a fluke of some kind. Needless to say, they were proven wrong. I'd gotten twelve race cars, excluding the Koenigsegg ccxr, and several million yen from winning races since I became DK. I asked Han keep the cars I won in his garage while I called some carpenters and housing construction people in New York and paid them to start building me a big house with a big garage from scratch. I told Irving and the rest of my family(hey, they're family to me) about everything through e-mails and calls. Granny and Uncle Pervert chipped in on the house construction in New York without me knowing, thinking I needed help.

I didn't complain though.

Unfortunately, not everything was going great. I got this call from Si last night...

* * *

><p><strong>x<strong>

**(****Normal POV****)**

_VVRRRRMMMM!_

All chatter in the school yard became quiet when a silver and black Aprilia Mana 850 gt pulled up by the entrance with two riders. The smaller one on the back slid off and took off his helmet revealing it to be Kyle Nobleman, the thirteen-year-old first-year that moved to Tokyo a couple weeks ago.

It surprised them, especially Sean and Twinkie seeing as Kyle would usually meet Sean on the train to school.

Kyle put his helmet on the back of the bike with a sigh and a solemn expression. They'd never seen Kyle without some kind of grin on his face. Nick said something to him and Kyle only nodded. Nick rubbed Kyle's head before leaving with a _VVRRRMMMM!_

Kyle slowly turned towards the school yard that was starting to fill up with chatter once again when Sean and Twinkie came over to see what was wrong.

"What happened, man?" Twink asked. "Nick never drops you off on his bike!"

"He needed it to blow off some steam and cheer him up a bit." Kyle said sadly. "... One of the few people we see as family died last night. An old man that was a grandfather to us. We were close." Kyle let out a hallow chuckle. "You think at his age, he would died from old age or something but, nah, it wasn't the old mans style to die in his sleep. Ha. Have you ever really heard of a ninety-four year old man dying in a surfing accident? Ha..." His eye watered up but he wiped the tears away with his sleeve before they could fall. "... In a couple days, we're gonna go back to Hawaii for grandpa's funeral."

x

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

**(Naruto POV) ****three and a half hours of riding his motorcycle at maximum speed later...**

I'm looking at one of the more recent photo's of me and the old man back in Hawaii. I wish I could say I was surprised at how he died, but I nearly found myself laughing. It sounded just like the old man to die in a surfing accident rather than in his sleep. He died fighting the waves after riding them through.

The picture I was looking at was of me the old man an arm over each other's shoulders, Si smiling a real smile beside us, and Kyle in front of us holding up this year surfing competition championship trophy with a huge grin on his face.

That was about a month before we left for Tokyo.

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed_

_With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,_

_Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,_

_Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess_

_And you still don't have the right look_

_And you don't have the right friends_

_Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends_

_High school never en-_

I pick up my phone. That song only ever played when I got a call from the school Kyle goes to, which wasn't often. "Moshi moshi... Eh?"

x

* * *

><p><strong>(At the school)<strong>

Kyle had a bored and somewhat pissed look standing outside the principal's office leaning against the wall with Sean and Twink edged over to the side, skipping class along with two Japanese third-years, boy and girl, that are always hanging around with Han and/or Neela.

That's how I found them.

Kyle loses his pissed off bored look to look at me expressionlessly as I stand in front of him.

I told him to tell me his side of the story when all the principal told me over the phone was that Kyle had beat up a guy with dyed hair and threatened to kill him.

What Kyle told me(with Sean, Twink, and the two Japanese kids' help) was that Takeshi's Monkey-man(they've all come to start calling him that since I first said it) called Twink out and started beating him up for selling him a broken ipod when the Monkey-man was the one who broke it. Sean and Kyle had just gotten out of a class when Hanabi and Taro(the Japanese boy and girl) hurried them up to the roof to help them get Twink out of the beating. When it looked like Sean was about to step in, Kyle dropped his bag and ran in sending a flying ninja-kick to Monkey-man's face. When Money-man got up to beat Kyle, Kyle didn't give his the chance. He sent kick after kick and punch after punch to Monkey-man's face and torso.

Looks like I wasn't the only one able to cheer up and blow off some steam today.

Kyle threw Monkey-man on his back when he was done and put a foot to his neck to keep him down and asked in Japanese, "_You still have that broken ipod?_"

Monkey-man shakily reached into his pocket and pulled out the ipod be was beating up Twink over. Kyle grabbed it and looked it over to find a clearly noticeable crack in the front.

Sending a scowl to the bloodied man under his foot, Kyle said, "_If you bought it looking like this, you're dumber than I thought Monkey-man. If you beat up Twink for something that's your fault, that just makes you suicidal. You do something like this again and I'll kill you._"

A teacher showed up right when he said that last sentence.

I look over and see some blood on his shirt, apparently not his, and a couple of the first top buttons missing. I chuckle shaking my head before rubbing Kyle's head with a smile making him smile too before going into the office, ready to chew out the principal.

**(Normal POV)**

Nick had just slid the principal's door closed when Twink let out a sigh of relief as Kyle put his ear up to the door but then stepped away, trying to hold in a laugh when he heard his older brother yelling in Japanese.

"_YOU CALL ME TELLING ME MY BROTHER BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF A KID WITH DIED HAIR!_" Nick yelled from inside, much to everyone but Kyle's surprise. "_WHAT YOU DIDN'T SAY WAS THAT THE GUY WAS TWICE HIS SIZE AND NOT EVEN GOING TO THIS HIGH SCHOOL! YOU ACT LIKE IT'S MY BROTHER'S FAULT THAT THE GUY CAME HERE AND STARTED BEATING UP ONE OF KYLE'S FRIENDS OVER NOTHING AND YOU TELL ME MAYBE KYLE SHOULD SPENDS SOME TIME OUT OF SCHOOL FOR DEFENDING A FRIEND? WHAT KIND OF IDIOT PUT YOU IN CHARGE! YOU DON'T EVEN BOTHER TO GET ALL THE FACTS! YOU DIDN'T THINK SOMETHING WAS __**STRANGE **__WHEN A TEACHER TOLD YOU A__** SHRIMP **__LIKE MY BROTHER BEAT A GUY TWICE HIS SIZE TO A BLOODY PULP? I BET YOU DIDN'T EVEN WONDER WHY! IF YOU THINK MY BROTHER DESERVES TO BE SUSPENDED FOR HELPING OUT A FRIEND WHAT DID YOU DO ABOUT THE GUY BEATING UP ONE OF YOUR OTHER STUDENTS? HUH? WHAT DID YOU TREAT HIM LIKE A KING BEFORE __**HUMBLY **__APOLOGIZING FOR THE TROUBLE? WELL? DID YOU?... If that's everything, Mr. Funaku, I'll be on my way. Oh, also, I'll be taking Kyle out of school for a couple days for some family matters. Have a nice day._"

Nick then came out revealing the principle turned white as a sheet and shaking like a rabbit before sliding the door closed behind him. Nick took a deep breath before letting it out in a satisfied sigh before looking to Kyle who was still holding in a laugh.

"I'll pick you up from school so week can can pack and head to the airport." Nick told him before looking to Sean, Twinkie, Hanabi, and Taro, who were shocked but also trying to hold in their laughs, "I'll see you guys in a few days."

They all nodded and as soon as Nick left, they let out their laughs.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

**XP**

**I've decided the next few chapters will be based off Tokyo drift and I'm going to skip out of the fourth Fast and Furious movie, although there will be mentions of it, and go straight to Fast five.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Later.**


End file.
